This disclosure generally relates to aggregating social activity, and more specifically relates to generating an aggregated representation of social activity related to a topic.
Numerous online platforms provide their users with the ability to create, find, and share content related to any number of topics. The rate and growth of content being published is increasing rapidly, especially in real-time social networking platforms. These online platforms provide a valuable source of information to broadcasters, which may use content created by online platform users to supplement their broadcasts. However, existing online platforms do not cohesively surface real-time data or apply substantive quality filters to created content. Thus, a broadcaster desiring to incorporate particular types of content into a broadcast is unable to easily identify the desired content for inclusion into the broadcast. Often, a broadcaster navigates through large amounts of content maintained by an online platform to identify content for inclusion in a broadcast. As the amount of content provided by online platforms increases, it becomes increasingly more difficult for broadcasters to identify high-quality information from content generated by online platform users for integration into a broadcast.